Twisted Thoughts
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: Written from Lars' point of view, a fic about what he thinks of his brother and his parents. It's pretty short, so you can read it and review it!


Something I wrote when I was bored. I'll be updating the other stories later, possibly writing another one. I can't help it if I don't want to do school work!!!   
  
MGP  
  
Legal Mumbo Jumbo: I don't own Rocket Power and Klasky Csupo and Nick have not been involved in this short story in any way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here I am, grounded once again. I guess it's not that bad. I'm in my bedroom, my domain, the one place where I'm in control. But I'm so bored! I should be out there, playing hockey in the street like Twister and his little friends. It's not my fault Sandy and Raul like him better, they like Otto better than me after all. I may have only been two years old, but I knew the moment that little twerp came into the world, the day when they announced that I was going to be a big brother, that my life would never be the same.  
  
First it was just mom and dad. Giving him that special hat so they didn't lose him in the park. I remember feeling so mad I tripped him and of course I copped it big time. What was I suppose to think? They didn't care if I lived or died in that park. Never gave me a special hat so they could find me. Sometimes I think he wears it because he knows that it pisses me off. He know it's proof that he's the favourite, because he was given a special hat, while I stole my beanie from the pre-school costume bin.  
  
Then came the family reunions. He could barely walk and talk at the same time and was winning the relatives hearts with his smile and what ever. Busted then as well, for mocking him. When he does it it's cute, but when I act like him, I get in trouble. Mom and Dad think I just whomp him because I'm bored and have serious anger issues. Truth is, they made me this way. What was I compared to the perfect little Maurice? They sent me to that behaviour camp, to find the cause of all this. There was no need for me to be there because I already knew the cause was my little brother. He pulled the fire alarm at the Shack and I get blamed, with my parents practically shunning me, ashamed that I was a product of their genes and because of it I held the name Rodriguez. Eventually he confesses and has to do all my community service. You would think that my parents would be mad at him, atleast I thought so. It was meant to be the time that Maurice knew how it felt to be me. What did he get? Praise that he told the truth about what really happened!  
  
I heard Sandy and Raul last night. They were having an arguement about me. They both said that my behaviour wasn't from their side of the family, blaming each other for previous wrong doings which may have influenced me. Ripping on Pi and Sputz, the only people who understand what it's like to live with the twisted one. Never once have I heard any complaints about Otto, no matter how much he puts Twister down, making him look inferior to his 'perfect' self.   
  
Everything that goes wrong in Twister's life is constantly traced back to me somehow. Maybe it's just the way he words the problem. I'm sick of it and I want him to pay so bad. Though something mom said really got to me, she explained that I could have killed him. I know she was just trying to tell me that I didn't know my own strength, but I felt really bad. As much as I want to hate him for what he's done, the one thing standing in my way is the fact that he's my little brother, he's family.   
  
As pathetic as it sounds, I went in to his room to apologise, because dad made me, but he was asleep. I was just going to walk out, but something made me stand there and watch him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so innocent, so helpless and I realised that he was. Even after all the whompings I'd given him and how many times he shielded himself, begging me to stop because he couldn't fight back, I didn't realise until last night. I know there are so many things that frustrate me about Twister, but the only thing I really hate is the fact that I can't hate him. I also have to admit, without someone to play tricks on, life would be more boring than sitting in this room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading this, really appreciate it! I really like some of the short stories people put for RP. Hopefully people feel the same way about mine :-)  
  
MGP 


End file.
